Meant To Be
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Scully/Mulder. Mulder wants to tell Scully something. Will everything work out how he's hoping it will?


**Meant To Be**

Prompt: #03 Self  
Word Count: 735  
Notes: Written for FictionNET

Mulder rang the doorbell to Scully's apartment and waited nervously for her to answer. He wrung his hands and moved from foot to foot, chewing on his bottom lip as if what he about to do would endanger his life.

"It's Mulder!" he called out, to let her know it was him.

A few seconds later, the door swung open revealing a tall, handsome man. The crack in the door widened and Mulder saw Scully by his side, looking quite flushed.

"It's alright. Let him in," she told the man who had been staring at him quite intently. He obliged and stepped aside as Mulder entered.

"Can I talk to you?" Mulder asked Scully. "In private."

Scully glanced over at the man apologetically and nodded. "Sure, Mulder."

They headed into the kitchen and Scully watched Mulder expectantly, waiting for him to talk. He remained silent for a moment, rethinking his options and sighed.

"You're on a date?" he finally asked.

"Yes. So, can you make this quick?" Scully replied hurriedly, obviously wanting him to let her get on with her evening.

"Oh." Mulders' face fell. "Sure." He forced a smile onto his face and continued. "I was just passing by and thought you might like this." He retrieved a silver necklace from his pocket and presented it to her. "It was lying around at home and I thought of you..."

Scully stared at him, bewildered for a moment, before putting out her hand to accept his gift. Mulder let the chain slowly bunch up into a pile on her palm and gently closed her hand in his, enclosing the necklace in her palm.

"Thank you." Scully smiled. A trace of uncertainty lay in her voice regarding his intentions.

"No problem," Mulder grinned back. There was an awkward silence and he swallowed nervously. "I guess I'd better get going then and let you get back to your date."

"Oh, okay then" Scully sighed, strangely disappointed that he had to leave so soon. Pushing the feeling away, she followed him as he walked out of the kitchen. "I'll see you on Monday." She let him out, locking the door behind him.

Before Scully returned to her date, who had turned on the TV in the living room, she went back to the kitchen and took a quick look at Mulder's gift. The silver chain of the necklace consisted of small, delicate hoops linked together. A heart-shaped pendant, also silver, hung from it. Scully's eyes widened as realisation hit her.

Meanwhile, Mulder stepped off the elevator somewhat miserable about the goings on at Scullys'. He had been planning on asking her out, but of course she had to have a date over on that exact night.

He sighed and mentally prepared himself for another weekend by himself.

"Mulder!" Scully's voice rang out behind him and he stopped abruptly as she caught up to him.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Mulder questioned. There was no other reason for her to be there now, while her date was upstairs in her apartment, was there?

"No. Everything is great," she said hurriedly, not wanting to alarm him.

Mulder studied her curiously, having been proved wrong. "What are you doing here then? Your date –"

"Mulder. What was this for?" she interrupted, holding up the necklace (specifically the heart-shaped pendant) for him to see.

Mulder stared, taken aback. He finally found his voice and said the first words that came into his mind. "It's just a gift, Scully."

Scully's face fell. "Oh."

They lapsed into another awkward silence.

"I…I should get back," Scully finally broke the air. She smiled weakly at Mulder and headed for the elevator.

Mulder watched as she left and sighed. "Sure," he muttered, annoyed at himself for not coming out with the truth. It was ironic that he, who was on a mission to find the truth, couldn't even tell a girl he liked her. Really ironic.

Mulder headed for his car after Scully disappeared behind the elevators' doors, a wave of disappointment clouding his mind. He unlocked the car door and got in, slamming it shut behind him and turned on the radio.

The song that was playing offered little comfort to his wounded heart.

_Grey skies clouding up the things we used to see with wide eyes  
Maybe everything was meant to be this way  
Will it ever change  
Or are we stuck here on our own?_


End file.
